


Playing Favorites

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dadrien, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Mominette, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Here we have the elusive Dadrien enjoying some of his favorite moments with his family.





	Playing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Lazy Day, though it can be read on its own. Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 25 prompt favorite things

"Come on Hugo, it's your turn for a bath darling boy," Adrien called.

"Baf!" Hugo cried happily, running into the bathroom in nothing but a diaper.

"Oh, who did a good job taking off his clothes?"  He tweaked his son's nose.  "Is your diaper a mess."

Hugo shook his head.

"Not sure I believe you, darling boy."  He pointed to the cupboard.  "Hand me the wipes just in case."

Hugo's chubby fingers pulled open the door with far more force than necessary.  He crouched down and grasped the pouch, turning and handing it to his father.  

"You're a great helper."  Adrien held the diaper between Hugo's legs with one hand, and unfastened the diaper cover's tabs with the other.  "Huh.  You were right.  You want to sit on the potty before your bath?"

"No!"  The toddler moved to the side of the tub.  "In now.  Pwease, Papa?"

Chuckling, Adrien grasped his son's hands to help him climb in to the bath.  "I'm turning on the water.  You tell me if it's too hot, or too cold."  Holding one hand in front of the faucet, he turned the tap waiting until the temperature was reasonable before stopping the drain.

"Bubbles Papa?" Hugo asked, grinning as the rising water lapped against his heels.

"Yeah, you can have bubbles."  Adrien squirted a little bubble bath into the rushing water.  "Which toys do you want?"

"Duckie," Hugo said.  "And car, and booooat."

Staying within arm's reach of the tub, Adrien fished under the sink in the bin of toys.  He'd never been nervous about bathing his children, well, not after Emma's first real bath, but he treasured this time with them.  Nothing made them happier than being in the water, especially at this age.  It was still a good way to cheer up Emma when she'd had a bad day or wasn't feeling well.  Bathtime was one of his favorite parts of being a dad.

* * *

Lightning flashed through the window, swiftly followed by a sharp crack of thunder.  It was early evening and the kids had been tucked into bed half an hour ago.  A shrill cry kicked in on the tail of the thunder, and Adrien dashed up the stairs, skipping every other one on his way to Hugo's room.  Marinette was at a meeting, so he was on solo parent duty, and it looked like the dishes were just going to have to wait.

He turned the hall light on low and strode into his son's room.  The little boy was sitting up in his little boy bed, clutching his Chat Noir doll, tears running down his chubby cheeks.  "It's okay darling boy," he said, sweeping the little boy into a hug.  "Papa's here.  Papa has you.  You're safe."

Still clutching Chat Noir in one arm, Hugo reached around his father's neck with the other, his fingers grabbing a fistful of hair.

"Shush, shush," Adrien whispered, bouncing him gently.  "I know that lightning was scary, but you're safe with me and Chat Noir."  He knew Mari would settle into the rocking chair with him, but Adrien had his own way of soothing his children, one that soothed him as well since it was hard for him to see them scared or in pain.  He slowly paced through the room, patting his son's diapered bottom.  "Dance to your daddy, my bonnie laddie," he sang.  "Dance to your daddy 'til the boat comes in.  And you'll get a fishie, in a wee dishie, if you dance to your daddy 'til the boat comes in."  By the time he'd gotten to the end of the song, his son had stopped screaming, but his hold was still tight.

"Okay, darling boy.  How about I take you for a cuddle in my bed?"  He felt Hugo nod against his neck.  He turned off the light on his way out of the room.  As he was walking down the hall, there was another flash, and thunder boomed again.  Hugo tensed in his arms, but thankfully didn't scream.  Emma came scrambling out of her room, her eyes huge and panicked.  Adrien reached down and rested a hand on her head.  "Come on sweetling.  Cuddle party in my room."

"Is Mama here?" she asked, wrapping both her hands around his.

"She's still in her meeting," Adrien explained, leading her into his room.  "But that means she has all day off tomorrow to spend with us.  That'll be nice, right?"

"Yes!"  Emma let go of his hand and scrambled onto the bed, pulling down the covers.

"Thank you sweetling."  He turned on the nightlight, flipped off the overhead light, and crawled onto the bed, still holding Hugo to his chest.  He rolled onto his back, easing the little boy into the spot under his armpit.  He patted the other side.  "Come on Emma.  I've got a spot here and it's got your name on it."

"Really?"  Emma giggled and made a great show of looking over the shadowy sheets.  "I don't see it."

"Sure it's right there."  He pointed to a specific spot.  "Emma Tikki Dupain-Cheng."

"You're so silly, Papa," Emma said, throwing herself into her spot, her face nestled against him.

"Hmmm.  You know what I love about thunderstorms?" he asked.

Hugo shook his head.

"Cuddle parties," Emma said simply.  "They  **are** the best."

"They sure are," he agreed.

* * *

Adrien stood still while his wife circled him, her critical eye searching for any imperfections in the way the clothes hung on his body.  She ran a hand down his back, from shoulder to the curve of his ass and he sighed, closing his eyes.  "I sure hope you don't do that to your other models."

He heard a huff of a laugh.  "Of course not.  That wouldn't be very professional.  You get the special treatment."  She patted him on the backside.  "Kinda loving the way these pants fit you, though."

"So I'm getting a pair of these, then?" he asked, smiling.

She lifted her hands and continued to the front, finishing her inspection.  "Damn you're hot.  When did that happen," she teased.  "Oh wait, you've been hot since I first met you."

He chuckled.  "Says my wife who is way hotter than me."

"Pffft!"  She snorted with laughter.

"Hey, I was being serious," he insisted.

Still laughing, she grabbed his arm and turned him toward the mirror so he could see how he looked.  She gestured to him, dressed to the nines and practically ready for the runway, then to herself, in baggy sweats and a ratty tank top.  Her hair had been in a messy bun, but now it was kind of everywhere.

It required serious effort to get his amusement under control.  "I fail… to see your point."  He bit his lip to hold back the laugh.

Shaking her head, she looked up at him, her fingers sliding over his cheek.  "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I love wearing your clothes," he said, pulling her in for a hug.  "I enjoy helping you."

"You're an amazing model, but you left the industry for a reason."

"Modeling for you is different."  He tugged the pins out of her hair, teasing the tangles free.  "Doing it before, it was a desperate act to gain my father's attention and approval.   **He** never gave me a choice."  He caught her chin in one hand.  "I like being involved in your work because it keeps me near you.  And you let me know you love me all the time."  He smiled.  "It's a completely different thing Mari.  I love doing it for you."

She stretched up on her toes and kissed his cheek.  "It's one of my favorite things to do with you.  Dressing you in designs I made for you."

 

* * *

"My Lady," he whispered, clinging to her as her teeth grazed the skin of his neck, swiftly followed by the stroke of her tongue.

"Yes," she murmured, her lips ghosting over his ear.  "I  **am** your lady, and you are  **my** Kitty."  She caught his earlobe between her lips.  "Mon Chaton.  My husband.  And I love you so much."

His eyes stung. He was going to finish this sobbing all over her, and he didn't care.  "I love you," he gasped.  "I love you Mari.  My Lady.  Ngh.  Pr-incess."

"Let me take care of you, love," she whispered.  "You promised you'd let me."

 

* * *

As Adrien slowly came awake, he let himself focus on the moment.  He felt relaxed and rested.  He rolled on his side to face Marinette.  Though they couldn't sleep cuddled, he just ran too hot, she'd curled toward him in the night.  

Watching her sleep, he could see what others did; she was small and seemed fragile.  It might have been hard to believe that she had once swung through the city on nothing but a magic yo-yo.  But for him, it came easy.  That was who he saw when she was awake, managing several things simultaneously, while still keeping the important things in mind.  Their children would never have to resort to making appointments with her in order to talk to her.  Her label had outgrown three boutiques, each larger than the last.  She spoke at fashion events and participated in conferences and galas.  But she did it without cutting out the parts of her life that made her human.

Of all the things he loved about his life in this moment, waking up beside her was his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final Fluffgust prompt in the Dadrien and Mominette series. I may come back to this again at some point, but no promises.
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
